


Al Tries Something New

by Alastors_Radio



Series: Hazbin Mini Fics [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Alastor and Angel Dust try something new in bed once there normal sex routine becomes too mundane.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Mini Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981072
Kudos: 67





	Al Tries Something New

Angel and Alastor were in their shared room doing different things, Angel watching tv, which Al gave into getting for Angel, and Alastor was at his desk doing some left over paper work. "Hey Al?" Angel called out from his spot on the bed.

"Yes, my darling spider?" Al responded, not looking up from the papers sprawled across the desk.

"What would you say about, maybe doing some role reversal?" The spider demon looked at his red boyfriend with a bit of nervousness.

"Like you sit here and finish this paper work and run multiple territories while I sit on the bed and watch whatever god awful thing is on that repulsive contraption called a television?" Al said without looking up from his work.

"No, heavens no! Id never be able to do anything any overlord can do!" He scoffed at the notion.

"Then by whatever do you mean?" Al finally set down his own and turned to look at the white and pink demon on the bed. Angel looked at him nervously while he sat up and folded two sets of hands on his lap.

"As in... Sex." Angel stared at the confused deer and snorted a bit when he saw the confusion written on his beau's face. "Like, ya know, instead of you fuckin me, I.. fuck... You?" He asked timidly. Alastors face redded a bit and his smile was slightly shaky. Could he really let his beloved spider take the reigns and enter a place nothing has ever entered before? Angel watched carefully as Al thought about it. Finally the other demon spoke.

"Why not! This could be very entertaining indeed!" Angel couldn't believe it. He smiled widely as his partner stood from his seat and sat on the bed. "So, shall we get started, mon Ange?" Al practically purred, sending shivers down Angels spine and he felt his blood rush even lower. Angel was quick to pull his red counterpart into a heated yet passionate kiss. Al quickly accepted the kiss and kissed back with the same, if not more, passion.

Angel pushed Al onto his back gently and began to undo the buttons of Al's red dress shirt, all while Al began working on removing Angels clothes as well. Soon both were naked, dicks throbbing against each other's and small gasps and quiet moans filled the air. Angel grabbed a bottle of lube and was quick to coat his fingers in it. "Now babe, I gotta prep ya, okay? If anything begins to get too much for ya, say Grapefruit." Al gave a nod of understanding and soon felt one of Angels fingers glide over his enterence. Al shuddered and let out a quiet gasp which then turned into a slight moan as the fingered entered him. Angel stopped once he was to the first knuckle to make sure his love was okay. 

Al shivered for a bit and but his bottom lip. It was a tad painful, he admitted to himself, but soon that pain went away and something else took it's place. "K-keep going." He studdered. Angel nodded and slid the rest of his finger into Al's tight hole. Soon his finger bottomed out and he began to slowly pull out and push back in. Al's back arched a bit at this new feeling. He would be lying if he said he hated it, and when he felt another slich finger enter him and moaned out angels name quietly.

Angel carefully scissored his partners ass and relished in the moans and mewls comming from the overlords mouth. This went on for a bit with another finger being added into the mix. When angel thought Al was ready, he pulled his fingers out and Al whimpered at the feeling of being empty. Angel was quick to put more lube his hand and began to rub his own aching cock, making sure to fully coat it in the lube. "Okay babe, imma go nice and slow for ya. Remember, say Grapefruit if you can't handle it." All al did was grab onto angel face and kiss him.

"Just fuck me already" he panted. Angel could've came right then and there from hearing the dapper overlord curse, but with his many years if practice in the sex industry, he could out longer. Angel wasted no time in slowly prolong the head of leaking cock into the warm, right hole. Al threw his head back, letting out a moan and angel attacked his exposed neck, peppering it with kisses and love bites. He continued this all while slowly pushing himself further into Al. Once angel had sheathed himself fully into Al, he paused to give Alastor time to adjust. After a few moments, Al gave the ok to start. Angel was quick to comply. He slowly pulled out and pushed back into Al, keeping the pace slow and steady until Al let him know he wanted more. That if course didn't take long, Al started to moan for more. "Cher, please! Please! More faster! Harder!" He moaned out and angel was at a loss for words. He had the Radio demon under him, begging him to fuck him into the mattress.

Angel sped up his thrusts, aiming just right to his Al's semisitve prostate cause the demon below him to loudly scream out his name. Anthony was going to speed up before he found himself on his back, staring up at the red, sweating, panting mess that was the Radio Demon. Al wasted no time and started to bounce wildely on the spiders dick. Angel grabbed Al's hips, helping the demon bounce on top of him.

"Fuck! Al! Holy shit! That's it baby!" Angel moaned and grabbed at the overlord dick. Al threw his back at the extra pleasurable sensation. He felt impending orgasim approaching and his bouncing became sloppy, but angel had something else in mind, he wanted to hear his deer beg again. He wanted him to beg for release, so he grabbed the deers dick at the base and squeezed a bit. "Beg. I wanted you to beg for your release." He said, voice dropping an active. Al moaned, he didn't want to give the spider the satisfaction of begging but he so badly needed to cum. 

"PLEASE!" He screamed still bouncing up and down.

"Please what?" For fuck sakes, the spider was gonna be the end of him.

"PLEASE! LET ME CUM! PLEASE DADDY PLEASE I NEED TO CUM! I WANT TO COME!" Al screamed at the top of his lungs, and angels heart practically stopped beating. Al called him daddy and he was immediately filled with pride and satisfaction. 

"Okay baby, you may cum for daddy." And with that, angel pumped his hand up and down on Al's dick. Alastor threw his head back, angels dick continuously hitting his prostate and came all over angels and hand and his own chest. Watching his beloved deer release himself everywhere sent a tingle through angel and he released his seed inside the panting deer, al shuddered and they ride out their high together. Al then collapsed ontop his lover in a sweaty panting heap.

"Can.... Can we do that again sometime?" He asked weakly. Not caring if he seemed pathetic, he never felt something like before and loved it.

"Of course toots" angel smiled and kissed the tip of Al's ear tuff. He then pulled a blanket over the two of them and they snuggled together, slowly drifting off into the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was longer then I thought it was gonna be lol but I hoped you enjoyed it


End file.
